OneShot with Spoilers for DMC4
by Kuraj Crescent
Summary: This is set at the end of Devil May Cry 4.  The characters mentioned are Dante, Nero, Kyrie, Amy, Rory, River Song, and the Doctor.  Rated T for smashing a statue's face in, building damage, mention of weapon use, and mild language.


_What if the Doctor were to have witnessed what went on in Fortuna that day? What would he do? Or better yet….What would he say if he found out what this strange young man had to live with?_

* * *

><p>In the castle-town of Fortuna, a giant statue with purple crystals embedded into it seems to be kneeling with one arm outstretched in a punch that was never completed, its eyes staring blankly at the ground near where a man clad in red leather stands… The man returns the stare with an unreadable expression.<p>

###############

25 feet away from this spot, up on top of one of the roofs, a strange light begins to fade in and out as a peculiar whirring sound interrupts the silence that fell when the demons had been slain. Anyone who happens to look up at that roof would witness something that shouldn't be possible: the sight of a blue, 1960's police box materializing out of thin air.

After the whirring noise fades and the plaza is silent again, a man with messy brown hair wearing a bow-tie, looking to be in his 30's, steps out of the blue box, followed by a Scottish girl, a young man close to the girl's age, and a woman with ridiculously poofy and curly blonde hair. The man with the bow-tie quickly spots the giant statue.

###############

The man in red continues to watch the statue's forehead, seeming somewhat amused as he places the giant blade he's holding on his back. Moments later, the crystal on the statue's forehead shatters, a figure jumping out of the crystal to land on the ground below. The figure stands up, holding a 17 year old girl bridal-style in his arms. The scene would have been thought of as part of a love-story, if it weren't for the demonic blade on the young man's back and the mutated-looking arm. The man in red recognizes the boy, casually crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Took your time."

"What, you're looking for an apology?"

"Well, how long am I gonna have to wait for it?"

The small chat quickly ends when the giant statue starts to move again, drawing the attention of both groups. The man in red begins to take out a pair of custom-made .45s, looking at the statue with little amusement.

"This guy just doesn't let it go!"

The younger male turns to face the statue, pulling the giant blade, Sparda, from its place on his back, stepping forward to stop the man in red.

"This is where it started….and his is where it will end…."

The young man holds Sparda out to the elder male, never taking his eyes off the statue.

"….by my hand."

The red-clad male puts the two guns, Ebony & Ivory, back in the holsters.

"Alright then…"

The man takes the giant blade, chuckling a little as he waves the younger man onward.

"Go finish it, Kid."

The boy turns to look at the brunette girl.

"Wait for me."

Upon saying those three words, he gives the girl a brief but sincere smile, then turns away, his expression turning into a stern and serious expression as he starts walking towards the statue.

###############

Up on the roof, the man with the bow-tie and his companions watched the younger male walk forward.

"Doctor? Who is that?"

"I'm not sure, but he looks like he knows what he's doing."

"He'll get himself killed. There's no way that kid can manage on his own."

"River… We can't interfere. This is a very important event that the Tardis brought us here for. We need to wait and see why she wanted us to be here."

"Alright…"

The group looked on as the statue starts to swing its fist at the younger man, the whole group quickly agreeing that this might not end well. The moment it seemed like the boy was going to be crushed, the statue's fist suddenly recoils, the reason for it being that the kid had punched the statue's fist with his mutated-looking right arm.

"That is impossible…"

"Impossible is a made-up word, Rory…."

###############

Two more punches later, the statue falls forward, leaning on its arms as the head falls within striking range. The young man quickly finishes the fight with a final punch to the head, only for the statue to stand up again. The boy raises his right arm, forming a fist as he looks at it, then back at the statue, flexing the clawed fingers of the hand.

"Now I know…"

###############

The Doctor and his companions look on as the young man suddenly sprints forward a few steps, then leaps straight up into the air.

"…"

In that one moment, Gravity said "f*** it" and fled the scene. The boy had jumped over 50 feet straight up into the air. The Doctor soon remembers one other man who was capable of jumping that high…

###############

The young man soon stops rising into the air, seeming to hover in place once he's at eye-level with the giant statue. He draws his right hand back, the veins and hand glowing brighter than ever, then throws the hand forward, a MUCH larger ethereal version of the arm forming out of nowhere to speed straight at the statue's face. The phantom hand grabs hold of the target, the statue soon trying to pull away from the spectral arm that's now holding its face in a vice-like grip. The young man remains suspended in front of the statue's face, easily dwarfed by both the ethereal arm and the statue itself.

"This hand was made for sending guys like you back to hell!"

The statue continues to struggle in vain to get its face free.

"And….now… you…."

The boy curls the clawed fingers of his right hand as though to squeeze something, the ethereal version mimicking the exact same movements at the exact same time.

"DIE!"

In the blink of an eye, the boy clenches the clawed fist tight, turning his wrist and arm slightly in a jerking movement, a slight cracking sound coming from the clawed hand in that instant. At that same time, the ethereal hand clenches into a fist itself, a huge flash of energy expanding outwards as the ethereal hand fades out of existence. The energy rapidly radiates outwards in all directions in the form of a massive shockwave, a few of the buildings within 25 feet of the statue getting damaged by the sheer force of the blast.

###############

On the roof where the blue box had appeared, the Doctor and his companions try to dash into the police box for cover, just barely managing to get inside before the shockwave slams into the building. Once the shockwave passes, the group walks outside again to see the boy fall to the ground to land on his feet, completely unharmed.

"That settles it then. He's not human."

"Then what is he?"

"I'm not sure…"

* * *

><p>Even though this is a one-shot, there will be a story built off of the random idea. If you want to have any other Devil May Cry characters show up later on, like Vergil or some character that doesn't appear in the games themselves, you're welcome to request one in a review. If you request a character, I'll mention the request in the author's note at the end of the chapter the character first appears in.<p>

This would be my first Devil May Cry crossover, so don't flame.


End file.
